ABSTRACT In this project, the Yassine Lab is investigating the capacity of CSF lipoproteins as biomarkers. This project is providing unique information regarding pathophysiology of Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and identifying participants at risk of cognitive decline. We are requesting a supplemental support to increase the recruitment of Latinx participants. The support will also be beneficial for the planned longitudinal follow-up appointments of the participants that we have recruited to date. Critical to the success of this project is identifying patients with low HDL cholesterol dyslipidemia and cardiovascular (CVD) risk factors to assess the relationship of HDL function with cognitive decline. We propose to recruit participants from the Roybal Comprehensive Health Center in East Los Angeles. We have set up a research clinic at the Roybal Clinic and obtained approval from the facility director to recruit patients with diabetes and CVD risk factors. The Roybal Clinic is in an area of East Los Angeles that has a predominance of Latinx participants who have a higher prevalence of obesity, diabetes, dyslipidemia and CVD risk factors. To address this need, we are requesting supplemental funding to hire two new staff members with the primary role of assisting with the additional recruitment as well as retention activities of existing participants. Recruiting and retaining participants from the under-served minority population in East LA is critical to the success of aim 3. This effort will enrich and extend this program?s efforts to better represent the Latinx populations in dementia research.